Fullmetal Murder
by Anna Rowebot
Summary: Yeah its a cheesy title. My first fic. Pretty much Ed and Al have to help the psych gang solve a murder. Enjoy and Review! Rated T cuz im paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: Hi! I'm Anna! This is my first fic and would love review but only constructive __criticism please! I have a friend called Truth's Apprentice and she makes AMAZING Fullmetal crossovers so you should check her out (hi hannah) Hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll try to update weekly! oh and im gonna do a Team Starkid quote every update. If you don't kno who they are check them out on youtube they made a Very Potter Musical and Sequel, and another musical called Starship. So this weeks quote is__**:** _**My name is Draco Malfoy. I am a racist. I despise gingers and mudbloods. I hate ALL of the gryffindor house. And my parents work for the guywho killed your parents. Do you want to be my friend?

* * *

><p><em>Where am I? <em>Ed wondered.

He looked around. The sky had no clouds and he could see the ocean. A beach stretched ahead of him. He could hear people laughing and having a great time. He groaned then winced as he felt multiple bruises and felt blood run down his face.

_What happened? _He asked silently to himself.

He looked to his left and saw Al. Ed stared at him until he noticed.

"Brother! Where are we?" Al asked.

"I don't know, Al. Now shut it while I think."

They were quiet for a long time. Ed didn't remember how they got there. All he remembered was walking on a random street with Al and then… nothing. Mustang would probably be a jerk and make fun of him for getting lost when he found out. Al and Ed watched the sun set.

_Five minutes away_

"What do we got guys?" Lassie asked.

"A man around 30 years old. It seems like his head is smashed in. His death time was around 10 to 15 minutes ago." A cop said.

"Which means the killers could be close." Lassie stopped for a moment. "Okay guys, search the area. Call me if you get anyone."

All the cops got into their cars and went searching for the killer. Juliet ran up to Lassie.

"So are we going to look too?" she asked.

"Course we are. Let's go." They both hopped into Lassie's car and zoomed off.

It was around 11:00 at night. Lassie, Juliet, and the cops still hadn't found anything, not any more evidence, not the killer, but they had found another body. It had the same kind of death, the head smashed in.

"I don't care know. I just want this killer found!" Lassie said on the phone. "Just arrest anyone who seems suspicious."

Juliet stared at him in shock, "Really? Now we're going to arrest any suspicious people?"

"I have to."

They drove in front of an alley, a certain alley that 2 boys were in. And they definitely looked suspicious.

Ed stared at the bright headlights. A man and woman came out of the car pointing guns at him and Al.

"SBPD! Put your hands up! We don't want to shoot, but we will." The man shouted.

Now Ed being Ed said some pretty nasty words which probably got him in more trouble than he was already getting into. Lassie ran over and tackled Ed on to the ground and handcuffed him while Juliet jogged over and handcuffed Al. Yeah, they _handcuffed_ Al. They forced the boys into the car and started driving.

"Where are you taking us?" Ed asked.

"To our police station." Juliet turned to look at him. "Where you'll be questioned"

"What? Questioned! Why?" Al exclaimed. "What did we do? We just…"

"Al, stop." Ed cut him off.

Al quieted. They drove in silence until they reached the station. Lassie dragged Ed and Al into a questioning room. Ed and Al sat in chairs while Lassie turned the camera on.

"So, first off, what are your names and when I say names, I mean full names. Not nicknames or anything." Lassie said.

"I'm Edward Elric and this is my brother Alphonse. We go by Ed and Al." Ed said.

"Okay, Ed_._" Lassie said. "Now tell me, why did you kill those people?"

"What?" Ed asked. He was astonished. "Why do you think we killed those people? I've done things that I'm not proud of but-". He closed his mouth.

"Yes?" Lassie pressed.

"None of your business. Why are we suspects?"

"You're covered in blood and you were about 5 minutes away from the murder. That looks pretty suspicious."

"Well maybe we have our own problems! We didn't do it!"

"Oh really? Let's start with the questions shall we? Why is your brother in armor?"

"I can't tell you. You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

Ed remained silent. Al looked at him. Ed rubbed his arm nervously. Lassie was giving him a strange look. He glanced at Lassie.

"Fine, don't tell me." Lassie said. "I'll leave you two to talk."

Lassie got up from his chair and exited the room.

"Brother we-" Al said.

"No, Al. Don't tell them anything. We can't let them know. Who knows what they would do to you."

"You're right. Why do you think we're responsible for the murders?"

"I don't know. We do look pretty suspecting. I am covered in blood. God, I wish I remembered what happened. You got any ideas?"

"No. I just want to go home!" Al cried.

"Don't be a baby." Ed said. "We'll get home. I promise."

Lassie went to get more coffee when he saw idiot one and idiot two. In other words, Shawn and Gus. They ran up when they saw him.

"Lassie can we please see the kids?" Shawn begged.

"No."

"Why not?" Gus whined.

"They're suspects. They can't be trusted and since you're not on the case-"

Shawn grinned and held up a piece of paper. Lassie groaned. They were hired to help with the case. Henry passed by.

"Really, you hired them for this?" Lassie said to him.

Henry stopped, "They're good with kids and this kind of case is right up their alley."

"So can we see them?" Shawn persisted.

Lassie sighed, "Go ahead."

"Yes!" Shawn and Gus cheered and went to go meet Ed and Al.

**Author Note: Yeah it's short. Hopefully they will be longer. I just really wanted to post it today and my parents are making me get off the computer.. I have spring break next week so the next chapter WILL be longer. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi! I literally started this after I posted the first one. Let's hope this one is longer. Starkid Quote: "I think that bug guy is gonna have a little accident with his head and my zapper *evil laugh* THEN I'LL SHOOT HIM!" Enjoy the chapter! **

Shawn ran excitedly to the questioning room. Gus followed closely behind. Shawn opened the door and Al and Ed went quiet.

"You're armor is so-" Gus started to say.

"COOL!" Shawn finished.

"That was not what I was going to say. I was going to say-"

"No one cares."

Shawn went and turned the camera off.

"Are you supposed to do that?" Al asked.

Shawn shrugged, "Probably not. Anyway, I'm Shawn and this is my partner, Ernsesto Agapito Garces Conde de Abelar."

"That is _not _my name, Shawn. Just call me Gus." Gus said.

"Okay," Ed said suspiciously. "I'm Ed Elric and this is my brother Al. You're not a cop are you?"

"Nah. I'm a psychic detective and Gus is my partner. I'm on the case but I'm 99% sure you two didn't do it even though you are pretty guilty looking"

The boys sighed with relief. Shawn was grinning and Gus looked a bit nervous.

"So why are you here?" Al asked.

Shawn thought about it for a while, "I'm not quite sure. Gus, got any ideas?"

Gus replied, "Well, you wanted to see the kids and-"

"I'm not short or a kid!" Ed yelled.

"I didn't call you short. By the way, how old are you?"

Ed fumed. He did not like those two very much so far. He crossed his arms and saw Shawn looking intently at his right arm but whenever Shawn saw Ed staring at him he would look away.

"What?" Ed snapped.

Shawn grinned, "Pull up your right arm sleeve."

"Why?" Ed asked.

"Like I said, I'm a psychic, nothing really gets past me."

He walked over to Ed and grabbed his right arm. Shawn squeezed and muttered a slight, "Ow."

"Brother, there's no use trying to hide it now." Al reasoned.

"You're right." Ed agreed.

Al was surprised. He was ready to fight. To get him to agree but it was easy this time. Ed took his sleeve off and revealed his auto-mail.

"That's so cool!" Shawn said.

That made Al excited, "Yeah!"

Shawn and Al made excited talk while Ed said nothing.

"He's just like, Al." Ed laughed. "Does Shawn always at like a little kid?"

"Pretty much." Gus replied.

Then Al started telling Shawn about Ed's auto-mail. It got Ed on guard. _Don't say it Al. Please don't._ Ed thought.

"And his leg is automail too!" Al declared.

_No! Why, Al? Why?_

"That's even cooler!" Shawn said.

"Why don't you tell him all our secrets?" Ed mumbled.

Ed covered his arm up again and slid down his chair trying to get comfortable. Lassie came back in.

"Spencer, leave." He ordered.

"I don't have to because I'm on the case, Lassie." Shawn taunted. "Any-who, these kids didn't do this. My psychic abilities are positive they're innocent."

There was a look on Shawn's face that made Ed believe that he was fibbing. Ed's stomach grumbled.

"Can I get some food?" Ed asked irritably.

"Sure," Lassie said and Ed's face brightened. "But first tell me why you did it."

Ed face darkened and thought about what he could do to hurt Lassie.

"Spencer, you're still here?" Lassie asked.

"I have a right to be here." Shawn replied simply.

"Spencer out."

"But I-"

"_Out"._

Shawn pouted and left with Gus following behind. Lassie turned to Ed and Al.

"You can't win. I have all the evidence I need to prove you're guilty. Just confess and the punishment won't be as bad."

"I'm not going to confess because I didn't do it!" Ed said.

Outside of the questioning room Shawn and Gus were talking.

"These kids didn't do it, Gus. I'm positive." Shawn reassured.

"How are we going to prove it though?" Gus asked.

"I don't know. Were there any witnesses? Did anyone see them?"

"A few but, how will that help? Wait! I got it. Gus you're the best. You know that?"

Gus smiled, "Yeah."

They ran off to look at a security tape of the alley. They watched as Al and Ed magically appeared. The boys were unconscious for a few hours.

"How is that possible?" Gus gasped.

"I don't know but this is proof they didn't do it. We have to show Lassie."

They quickly walked back into the room and stopped. They looked in the window where some of the detectives could watch.

"This may be harder than we thought." Gus admitted.

They saw Lassie slamming his palms on the table and shouting at the boys. Al looked emotionless like always and Ed looked seriously ticked off, like he wanted to slap Lassie with his metal arm.

Shawn thought about the image and was momentarily amused until Gus snapped him out of it.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked.

"Nothing, Gus. I'll tell you about it later. You got the video tape?" Shawn answered.

Gus nodded and they went inside.

"What are you two doing here?" Lassie said, clearly annoyed.

"I have proof, watch this tape." Shawn said.

Gus took out an iPad and touched the tape. He gave it to Lassie and he watched. Lassie's eyebrows scrunched together.

"How did you appear like that?" he questioned Ed.

Ed sighed, "Like I said, I don't know. How am I supposed to tell you if I don't know the answer myself?"

"We can help you!" Shawn said. "Just tell us your past and maybe we can put this all together somehow."

Ed thought about it for a while. _Should I tell them about my past? _He thought. _Can I trust them?_

Al was shaking his head at Ed. Shawn, Gus, and Lassie were staring at them, waiting for a story. Ed snorted, _they wouldn't believe me if I tried. _

Ed sat there, arguing his thoughts but the problem was, he couldn't think of a reason not to tell them.

He deeply exhaled and began his story, "I come from a town called Risembool. Al and I well how do I put this, studied alchemy."

Lassie, Gus, and Shawn were shocked. They couldn't believe it.

Ed continued, "Alchemy is hard to explain. To obtain something, something of equal value must be lost. That's called equivalent exchange. You can't transmute gold or do human transmutation which is bringing people back from the dead. That's what Al and I did. After our mom died we tried to bring her back. It didn't go quite as planned. Al lost his body. I bonded his soul to this armor. For that I lost my right arm and leg." He revealed his arm to Lassie to prove he wasn't lying. "A girl named Winry gave me my arm and leg. A few days later a guy named Roy Mustang came a told me he wanted me to be a state alchemist. He's a flame alchemist and the most annoying guy I've ever met. He's a total jerk. There isn't much more to explain. Those are the biggest parts. There are many other people that have helped us along the way. Even, and I cringe to say this, Mustang has helped us. Gah I hate to say that. He would probably laugh his head off."

"That was um wow." Shawn said.

They bombarded the Elric brothers with questions. After a while Ed cut them off.

"Can I have some food now? I answered your questions." Ed said.

Shawn looked at Lassie for an answer. Lassie nodded.

"Gus and I will take you and Al out for food." Shawn said.

"Al can't eat. He doesn't have a stomach." Ed said quietly.

"What?" Lassie said, once again shocked.

"C'mon Ed, let's go eat." Gus said, leading Ed away.

Al and Shawn followed and they went into the blueberry (Gus and Shawn's car if you didn't know). They drove in silence for a minute.

"So what are you craving, Ed?" Shawn asked.

"I'm not familiar with the food around here." Ed murmured.

"McDonald's it is then! Gus, onward!"

Gus made a right turn into the McDonald's parking lot. They got out and went inside. Al got some weird looks but Ed wasn't surprised. Ed looked around and got completely distracted.

"-and I'll have a kids meal with a hamburger and boy toy. What do you want, Ed?" Shawn said. "Ed?"

"Oh err, I'll just have a hamburger, I guess."

"-and a hamburger for him."

"Okay, will that complete your order?" The cashier asked.

"Yep."

"Okay that will be $10.13.:"

Shawn searched his pockets and found nothing. "Um, Gus you got any money?"

Gus sighed, "Yeah, here you go."

They got their food and sat in a booth, Al and Ed on one side and Shawn and Gus on another. Ed ate his food super fast and Shawn stared at him in awe. After they ate they made small chit chat.

Just then, one of the doors flew open and a very familiar man walked in. He had black hair and was dressed in a blue military outfit and white gloves. He strutted toward Ed.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" He asked.

Ed sneered, "I can ask the same thing about you, Mustang."

"I asked you first." Roy replied cockily.

"Whoa, who are you?" Shawn asked.

"Didn't Fullmetal tell you? I'm Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. I'm also Ed's boss."

"I'm not one of your dogs, Mustang!" Ed shouted.

"Really? Tell me, Ed. How did you get here?"

**Author's note: Yes! Got this up faster than I thought! I'm sorry you can't just rite a FMA Psych crossover without including Roy. Anyway I have a busy week with my friends. Tommorow I'm going over to Hannah's (Truth's Apprentice on here) to work on our FMA skit for AniMinneapolis this summer (yes we're planning very far ahead) and just hang out. Then Wednesday I'm going to the movies with Hannah and a girl named Riley help us decide which one. The muppets, Alvin and the chipmunks 3, Sherlock holmes 2, or we bought a zoo. HELP! Then Thursday the 3 of us are going to an aquarium. Then Friday I'm working at the horse barn where I ride! Yay! Haha have a good week all! ~Anna~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Yes kill me Hannah. This chapter took longer than the first 2! Oh the humanity! I had a super busy week and had writers block AND was busy watching D Gray Man and One Piece (I love luffy). The aquarium was fun, horse camp was tiring, movies was fun. What else did I do? Oh! Hannah drew human transmutation circles and we pretended to be dead! haha This week's quote is from Umbridge in A Very Potter Sequel: You have to be stronger than a man, you have to be a WOMAN! Haha have a good week all!**

* * *

><p>"I'm really getting tired of saying this. I don't know." Ed said. "I just woke up here with Al."<p>

Roy looked intrigued. "So you don't remember?"

"No, not a thing."

"I don't really know either unfortunately. Who are these guys?" Roy asked.

"I'm Gus and this is Shawn." Gus said.

"Nice to meet you, as I said earlier, I'm Roy Mustang."

_Why! _Ed thought.

"So," Shawn said awkwardly. "Do you want anything to eat? Gus is buying."

"I am not!" Gus protested.

Roy laughed, "No I'm fine."

"Can't you just leave?" Ed mumbled hopefully.

Unfortunately, Roy heard that. "Can't do that, Ed. Like you, I have nowhere else to go."

"You can stay with us!" Shawn said, practically jumping at the idea.

Shawn thought it would be really cool to have people like them staying at his house or in the Psych office. He didn't care. Either would be good for him. Gus shook his head but Shawn did his best pouty face and Gus caved.

"I don't know." Ed said. "I barely know you. We could survive on our own. We've done it before."

"Please! Just for a few nights?" Shawn begged.

"Well if you really want us that bad-" Roy said.

"So that's a yes?" Shawn interrupted almost immediately.

Roy looked at Ed while Ed shrugged.

Al was confused, "So are we staying with them or not?"

"Yeah we are, Al. We're staying with them." Ed said.

"Yes!" Shawn cheered and got some strange looks from the workers. They were the only ones left in McDonalds.

"Should we get going?" Gus asked.

"I guess." Shawn replied.

They all piled into the Blueberry but were very, very squished with Shawn and Gus in the front and the others in the back, Al on the left, Roy on the left and peeved Ed in the middle.

"Have Ed ride in the middle." Roy had suggested earlier.

Of course, they were all for it.

After a very uncomfortable car ride they reached the Psych office. It wasn't very big.

"This is it?" Ed said.

"Hey it's not that bad! Is it?" Shawn protested.

"It's not much but at least you guys have somewhere to stay." Gus said.

"Yeah I guess." Roy said.

Shawn and Gus ran back to the house to get some inflatable mattresses while the others stayed behind. Ed was not looking forward to the night, a whole entire night, in the same room, with Roy. Yeah, it wasn't going to be fun, a whole entire night with Roy making fun of his height and such. Sure, Shawn and Gus would stay with them as long as they could but they couldn't stay all night.

_Yippee for me then, _Ed thought.

Shawn and Gus came back with the inflatable mattresses. They set them up. It was very squished. The mattresses were scrunched together, every mattress was touching. Shawn climbed over the mattresses to get to his mini-fridge and grabbed a red bull.

"Ahh, this is delicious. I love red bull." He said and took out his Nintendo DS.

"What's that?" Ed asked Shawn.

"Oh this? It's only the best gaming system ever created in the entire universe! You've never heard of it?" Shawn said.

"No I haven't. Can I see it?"

Shawn cautiously handed it over to Ed. He handled it carefully. Then Ed pressed a button and it made a noise. Shawn lunged forward and snatched the DS out of Ed's hands.

"No!" Shawn cried. "You deleted all of my progress. I was almost on the last level!"

"I didn't mean to." Ed apologized. "You probably shouldn't have given it to me in the first place."

"It's okay, you're probably right."

Gus looked at the clock while Shawn started to replay his game.

"You guys should probably hit the hay. It's getting late. We'll see you in the morning." Gus said.

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow then!" Al said.

Shawn and Gus left and locked the doors. Ed and Roy went to their mattresses and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Ed woke up around 7:00 AM. He looked at Roy and saw that he was still asleep. He couldn't resist. He went to the bathroom and filled a bucket full of water.<p>

Al noticed, "What are you doing?"

"Shh. Don't wake him up." Ed whispered.

He crept over to Roy's bed and dumped the water on him. Roy woke instantly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he shouted.

Ed was laughing like crazy.

"You can't hurt me! Haha! You're all wet!" Ed taunted.

Then he watched as Roy calmly dried his hands and put his _dry _gloves on.

_Oh crap, _Ed thought and started running.

He burst out the door with Roy following closely behind. Shawn and Gus walked up with donuts.

"What's going on?" Shawn yelled while Roy passed.

"I'm gonna kill him." Roy yelled. "GET BACK HERE ED!"

Shawn and Gus exchanged glances and took off running to the car. They hopped in and Shawn turned the key and…. The car didn't start.

"You've got to be kidding me." Gus said.

Ed kept running as fast as he could. All of a sudden garbage bags started lighting on fire. He looked back and Roy looked pissed. Ed threw his head back and laughed; anything to annoy Roy.

Out of the blue, Shawn and Gus pulled up in front of Ed. They opened the door and Ed leaped in.

"Thanks." Ed said.

"No problem. What'd you do to him?" Gus said

"I poured water on him to annoy him. He couldn't hurt me. He can't light his fire if he's wet and doesn't have his gloves on but, his hands and gloves didn't get wet unfortunately." Ed explained.

"Okay then." Shawn said. "Should we take you back to the office or let Roy cool down?"

"Just take me back. I know what's in store for me."

They took the turn back to the office. Roy was there looking not very happy. Ed got out of the car and Roy dragged him inside.

"Those two.." Shawn said, not really needing any explanation.

They heard lots of shouting inside but stayed in the car. When it stopped they went in. All of the mattresses were popped.

"What did you do?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing. I was just showing Ed why he should not mess with me." Roy said innocently.

Shawn shook his head and picked up his phone that rang.

"Yeah what's up?" he said in the phone. "What? We'll be there."

"What?" Gus, Ed, and Roy said at the same time.

"There's been another murder."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So that's my chapte<strong>**r! Hoped you enjoyed! I just have to share this video with you cuz it's so amazing. It's called this one's for Ed. Look it up on youtube**** and message me or something of what you thought! Another thing, I know I've said this before but you have to read Truth's Apprentice's stories all of them are FMA themed but she KEEPS KILLING AL! STOP IT GIRL! WHAT DID POOR AL EVER DO TO YOU! Sorry bout that. Well that's about it message her and tell her to stop killing Al for me will you? I know she reads this so yeahh. We should start a petition! Haha bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: First off: thank you ivette23 for the idea of the car thing! I appreciate it! And PLEASE DONT KILL ME! I know its been a while but i just couldnt think of anything and you know ive been at school and lots and lots of writers block.I don't really have a starkid quote this time but I'll tell u what I thought of Holy Musical Bman! It was really good and I'm not gonna say any spoilers but.. They did a great job and I highly recommend it And sorry for the short chapter!**

"What?"

They ran to the car but it didn't start.

"Oh my god. Not now!" Shawn groaned.

Ed grinned, "I think it's about time to show you guys something."

He went to the car engine and he put his hands together. There was glowing coming from the front of the car. Ed walked to the drivers side and wiped his hands on his pants.

"Try it now." he told Shawn.

Shawn turned the key and the car turned on. He looked at Ed in amazement.

"How'd you do that?" Shawn said.

Ed shrugged, "Alchemy. Now step on it. We got a crime scene to see."

"That was really good timing." Gus mentioned.

"I guess." Ed replied.

They drove to the crime scene probably speeding. They slowed to a stop while an old lady got out of taxi. They were packed in traffic. She slowly got out.

"What is this? What am I looking at?" Shawn said. "And a walker! Of course."

She slowly walked across the street while all the cars waited for her to cross. After about 10 minutes she finally made it across. All the cars zoomed off.

They finally made it to the crime scene. Ed saw Lassie talking on his phone with a frown on his face. Shawn, Gus, Roy, Ed, and Al got out of the car.

"Hi Lassie!" Shawn called happily while waving

It looked like Lassie's frown got bigger. Shawn skipped over to him. Lassie hung up his phone.

"Who were you talking to?" Shawn questioned.

"None of your business, Spencer." Lassie replied.

Ed stood uncomfortably by Shawn's side with Gus on the other side of Shawn. Al stood next to Ed with Roy next to Al.

"Hello Ed." Lassie said.

"Hi."

Lassie looked at Roy suspiciously, "I don't believe we've met before. I'm Carlton Lassiter. Unless you're Shawn and Gus, they call me Lassie."

Roy stuck his hand out, "Colonel Roy Mustang. Good to meet you."

They shook hands. Lassie scratched his head, "Where have I heard that name?"

"Ed told you his story right? Probably called me Colonel Bastard or something like that."

"Ahh! That's where I heard the name and no he used your real name, not Colonel Bastard." Lassie laughed.

"Really huh?" Roy looked at Ed.

They switched topics, "Anyway, the murder was the same way, bashed in head. The victims have no relation to each other. It seems the killer is killing people just randomly." Lassie explained. "The victim was..." he took a deep shaky breath, "8 years old."

All of their mouths hung open. They were all silent for a while probably from the shock.

"What? 8 years old? That's too young to die!" Al cried.

Lassie nodded, "Course it is. The only reason you should die is from old age and natural causes."

They all watched the tiny body bag get loaded into the truck and be taken to the autopsy room.

Juliet came over. Shawn and Juliet hugged and shared a quick kiss. Ed stared at them in horror.

"You guys are a couple!" he gasped.

It seemed impossible that Shawn could have a girlfriend. He was too immature.

"Yep!" Shawn said.

Juliet went over to Ed, Al, and Roy.

"I never had the chance to formally introduce myself. I'm Juliet."

Roy put on a flirty face. Of course the womanizer would go for Juliet. Ed saw Roy's face and he punched him with his right arm.

Roy, with an embarrased look on his face, coughed, "Roy Mustang."

"Nice to meet you, Roy."

"Likewise."

**Author's Note: yeah i know it's a bad ending and a short chapter. I didn't know what else to write! I write this story just as it goes with no planning. A few reviews got me writing again so thanks for that! So bye! :) **


End file.
